Contra Veritas
by FieryAndForbidden
Summary: Post Hogwarts. Voldemort is finally defeated and everyone is getting back up on their feet. But what happens when Draco Malfoy decides to move in with the Weasleys? D/G,R/Hr, with a hint of H/G/D.


Contra Veritas Chapter one: A New Beginning  
  
It has been two years since Lord Voldemort's demise and the Wizarding World is getting back up on their feet. After the long hard battle, few who actually experienced it were alive.  
  
Among those few people, there were Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley. They have been friends since their schooling days. Ginny Wealsey, who is one year younger than the others, has just finished her final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All four of them thought that they troubles were behind them.  
  
Ginny quickly got off the Hogwarts Express to see her brother, Harry, Hermione, and the rest of her family waiting for her. She was hardly two steps away from the train when her whole family started hugging her. Ginny felt like she was suffocating.  
  
She finally pried herself away from the family to see her mother crying, her father smiling, and all her brothers (except Percy) grinning. Harry approached her and hugged her swiftly. "I'm proud of you Gin," he whispered in her ear.  
  
Hermione was the next to congratulate Ginny. She hugged her tightly. "Good job!" Hermione yelled. Harry pulled Hermione away from Ginny.  
  
"You're suffocating her." Hermione smiled. Luna Lovegood was running over to Ginny.  
  
"Ginny, we finished!" she yelled as she hugged Ginny. Luna was in Ginny's year but she was in Ravenclaw, unlike everyone else around Ginny, who were in Gryffindor. Ginny and Luna became really close in their 4th year, because of the time when they went to the Department of Mysteries with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville Longbottom, who died in the battle between good and evil.  
  
Luna was already out of her robes, wearing a plain shirt and pair of jeans. Ginny was still wearing her hand-me-down robes. Everyone else was in Muggle clothes.  
  
"You should take off the robe before we go across the barrier," her mother said. Ginny nodded, pulling off her robes to reveal that she was wearing her pleated skirt and the white button down shirt. Harry was obviously looking at her, and Ginny could feel his eyes on her.  
  
Ron nudged Harry and cleared his throat. "Let's get going them?" he said, grabbing Ginny's trunk. Everyone followed Ron out.  
  
Ginny turned to Luna, who was smiling. Ever since Luna's father's death in the war, she has been living with the Weasleys. Ginny and her shared a room in the small Burrow. At least Ginny had a friend whenever she needed one.  
  
Ginny turned to see Colin Creevley running to his mother, and his parents were crying. Colin's little brother, Denis, died during the battle of Voldemort, and Ginny believed that they are not over it. Ginny sighed lightly when someone put their arm around her shoulder. Ginny turned to see Harry smiling at her. They have became extremely close the past couple of years, because Ginny finally started to talk to him.  
  
"Are you ready for your new life now Ginny?" he asked. Ginny smiled and nodded.  
  
"I think I am," she replied, staring directly ahead of her. They were on the other side of the barrier, walking towards the Muggle car that they rented. Ron pulled out the keys and opened the trunk of the car. Then he put in both Ginny and Luna's trunks in the car. He smiled and motioned them to go in the car.  
  
Ginny sat in-between Harry and Luna in the backseat, while Ron and Hermione sat in the two front seats. The rest of the family got into the other car they had rented. Hermione was instructing Ron on how to work the radio. Ginny wanted to laugh so hard, because no matter how hard they try, Ron isn't Muggle appliance material.  
  
Harry chuckled. It was funny to see Ron and Hermione bicker, since it has been like that since the first time they met. Ron and Hermione were going out, but it didn't seem like it. Harry turned to see Luna reading an old issue of her father's magazine upside down. The Quibbler was the magazine that Luna's father was the editor for. Harry felt a pang of sadness watching Luna read something that probably made her think of her father's death.  
  
"Well, can you two believe that schooling is over?" Harry asked Ginny and Luna. Luna slowly looked up from her magazine and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, but this is going to take some getting used to," she said. Ginny nodded.  
  
"I agree. It's going to odd not going back to Hogwarts," Ginny said, smiling at Harry. Harry then returned the smile. It has been a while since Ginny saw a genuine smile from Harry. Ever since his fifth year at Hogwarts, he seemed to be angry everyday. Plus, he had to cope with the fact that his godfather, Sirius Black has died. Sirius was the closest thing Harry had to a father, besides Mr. Weasley, Ginny's own father.  
  
"Well, it's not going to be hard to get used to not going to Hogwarts. But now you have to find a job and do adult things," Harry said with a small chuckle. 'Great, he has his sense of humor again,' Ginny thought smiling.  
  
"Well, I'm going to take over my father's business," Luna said, not even looking at them. Both Harry and Ginny turned their head in Luna's direction. Luna didn't seem to be kidding. She wasn't smiling nor was she frowning.  
  
"That's great," Ginny said, encouraging. Harry grinned.  
  
"I agree. I bet your father would be so proud of you taking over the business. I mean someone has to become the editor of the best Wizarding magazine. I want a copy of your first issue!" Harry said. Ginny wanted to laugh. Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione were still bickering.  
  
"No, you don't turn here Ron. You take the next turn," Hermione said, bossily.  
  
"Well if you know where to go, why don't you drive? Oh wait I forgot, you don't know how to drive. Surprisingly enough, driving is the one thing that Perfect Hermione Granger can't do," Ron said, through gritted teeth. Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Well if I knew how to drive, I would know where to go!" she said, turning her head away and crossing her arms. Ron sighed.  
  
"Fine, where do I go?" he asked, his voice soft. Hermione smiled.  
  
"What did you say?" Hermione asked sweetly. She just wanted to hear him say it.  
  
"Where do I go?" Ron asked a bit louder. Hermione's smile softened.  
  
"You turn left, keep going until the second right, and then you turn on the third left," Hermione said, slowly. She had a feeling that Ron wouldn't have gotten it if she didn't say it slowly.  
  
"You make it sound like I'm dumb," he muttered.  
  
"That's the point," Hermione shot back. Ron glared at Hermione. He was muttering the directions under his breathe over and over again.  
  
"Left, second right, third left, left, second right, third left," he repeated. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Hermione, stop picking on Ron," Ginny said from the back seat.  
  
"I can't help it. He's adorable when he's confused," Hermione said, staring at Ron. Ron grinned back.  
  
"Oh save it. I don't want to know when my brother looks the best," Ginny said, with a few gagging noises. Harry snickered.  
  
"You two, stop it before I stop the car," Ron said threatening. This just made them laugh harder. Hermione patted Ron on the shoulder.  
  
"Just imagine when you get home. You don't have to speak to them," Luna said from the backseat. Ron scoffed.  
  
"True," Hermione said in afterthought.  
  
"Is it 'pick on Harry and Ginny' day?" Harry asked them. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Yeah," she said. Hermione smiled as Ron turned the final turned and as he drove into the Burrow's driveway. The rest of the family was already there, waiting for them. Ron parked the car and opened his door. Everyone followed in suit.  
  
Hermione got out of the car, staring as Harry helped Ginny out of the car from the left passenger's door. Luna got out of the car on Hermione's side, still reading. Hermione glanced at the cover and noticed that Luna was reading the issue where Rita Skeeter interviewed Harry. Hermione smiled as she helped Ron with the trucks.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa," she said, as the trucks levitated out of the car. She motioned for it to land on the ground next to Ron. Ron grinned.  
  
"Swish and flick," he said, making Harry and Hermione laugh. Ginny exchanged glances with Luna, who only looked up to see what the laughing was about. Luna went back to reading her magazine. Ginny noticed a change in Luna. She was a bit crazy before, which caused others to call her "Loony". But ever since their sixth year, she changed. Even by wizarding standards, she became "normal". The only thing about her that was Loony was the fact that she still reads her magazines upside down.  
  
Once the trucks were out of the car, Harry and Ron carried them to the house. Ginny followed, with Hermione next to her, and Luna next to Hermione, not even taking her eyes off the magazine. Ginny chuckled.  
  
Ginny walked into the house thinking that this is going to be a great new beginning.  
  
*~*  
  
Oliver Wood was walking off the Puddlemere United field when Draco Malfoy called after him. "Wood!" he yelled, causing Oliver to slow his pace and turn around. Draco was running up to him, still in his uniform, broomstick in hand. Draco's blonde hair was blowing in the wind.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Oliver asked, his voice monotone. Draco finally caught up to him and sighed.  
  
"I was wondering if." Draco started. Oliver didn't like the sound of this.  
  
"If what?" Oliver asked. Draco sighed.  
  
"If I could stay with you this summer," he finished the sentence. Oliver's brain seemed to stop. Did Malfoy just ask to stay with him?  
  
And he answered with the one question that Draco didn't want to hear.  
  
"Why?" Oliver asked. Draco turned his head to the left, then to the right.  
  
"Because I don't want to go back to the Manor," Draco said, quietly. Oliver almost forgot. Draco lived in the Malfoy Manor. But Oliver guessed that Draco didn't want to go back since his mother is still weeping his father's death. Oliver didn't really like Lucius Malfoy, so he didn't understand why Draco's mom kept crying.  
  
"You don't want to listen to your mom cry anymore?" Oliver asked. Draco nodded.  
  
"It's quite irritating. I guess she is angry at me too," Draco said, his voice soft. Oliver remembered that Draco decided not to become a Death Eater. He instead joined the good guys. Though Oliver wasn't there for the battle, he heard about it.  
  
"Why should she be?" Oliver asked, as he continued to walk to the changing rooms. Draco followed.  
  
"You know my parents.they're.evil," Draco said, quieting down when he said the last word.  
  
"Give me one reason why I should take you in," Oliver said. Draco smirked.  
  
"For one, I don't want to go back there and listen to my mom yell and cry. Two, I don't want to stay with my relatives. They are angry too. I also don't want to live in London by myself," Draco said. Oliver turned his head.  
  
"Why don't you ask someone else?" Oliver asked. Draco chuckled.  
  
"It's not that easy. Besides, I only know you on this team," Draco said. Oliver nodded.  
  
"I don't think you want to stay with me," Oliver said quietly. Draco raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Why not?" Draco asked. He was getting irritated.  
  
"Because I'm staying at the Weasleys," Oliver said shortly. This almost made Draco choke.  
  
"The Weasleys?" Draco asked slowly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm staying in this old barn. They are letting me stay for pretty cheep too," Oliver said, pulling off his robes. Draco followed in suit.  
  
"Would they kill me if I stay with you?" he asked. Oliver turned to Draco.  
  
"I hope not. You're paying rent too," Oliver said, forcefully.  
  
"Wait, are you letting me stay with you?" Draco asked. Oliver nodded.  
  
"You just have to ask the Weasleys for permission. And if they let you, then you could stay. But a few ground rules," Oliver said, pulling on his black robes.  
  
"What?" Draco asked, ready to hear the rules.  
  
"One, you cannot tease the Weasleys. You are to treat them with respect. They could kick both of us out if you do anything wrong," Oliver said, putting some stuff in his bag.  
  
"Fine," Draco said through gritted teeth. Oliver smiled at one of the girl teammates.  
  
"Next, we degnome their garden once a week. You have to help. No ifs ands or buts," Oliver said, slinging his bag over his shoulder. Draco grabbed his bag and did the same.  
  
"I'm fine with that," Draco said, heading for the door. Oliver put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"And whatever you do, don't fall in love with their daughter. Her brothers might kill you," Oliver said. Draco laughed it off.  
  
"Like I would fall in love with a Weasley," Draco said, following Oliver out the door. He slammed the door behind him.  
  
*~*  
  
The doorbell rang. Ginny looked up from the book she was reading and glanced around. Everyone was gone. Luna went with Hermione to buy some food. Ron and Harry went out to some Quidditch game. The rest of the family went to go visit some relative. And Ginny was home alone. And now someone was at the door. Ginny got up and walked to the door. She quickly fixed her hair and her outfit, which was a pair of shorts and a white tank top. She pulled open the door to see Oliver Wood with someone right behind him.  
  
It was Draco Malfoy.  
  
Ginny's first instinct was to slam the door. But she didn't. Oliver was there. And he obviously wanted to talk. Ginny smiled. "Hello Oliver, what could I do for you?" she asked, in a sweet tone. Oliver was about a foot taller than her, so she really had to look up.  
  
"I was wondering if I could talk to your mother," he said. Ginny smiled.  
  
"She isn't here. I'm the only one home," Ginny said, motioning for them to come in. As soon as Draco walked in, she regretted what she just had done.  
  
Draco was looking around the apartment, looking at all the Muggle things that her father collects. Ginny almost blushed. "Well, could I help in anyway?" she asked, motion them to sit down. Oliver took a seat on the couch, smiling. Draco sat next to him, still looking around.  
  
"Actually I think you could help," Oliver said. Ginny nodded, talking a seat in the recliner chair across from the couch.  
  
"What could I do?" she asked. Oliver turned to Draco. Draco turned to Ginny.  
  
"What's your name?" Draco asked her. Ginny's smile disappeared.  
  
"Ginny. Ginny Weasley," she said. She didn't like how this was going.  
  
"Ah yes, Ginny Weasley. You just graduated from Hogwarts, right?" Draco asked. Ginny nodded. Oliver nudged Draco to shut up.  
  
"Well, you see, Draco here is wondering if he could live with me for a while. And I told him that I should ask permission from the Weasleys first. So I came here to see your family," Oliver said. Ginny nodded.  
  
"Why?" she asked. Oliver was taken back by this question.  
  
"What do you mean by why?" he asked. Ginny stood up.  
  
"Why would Draco want to live with you? Why would he agree to live with the Weasleys, pay rent and to degnome their garden? Why?" Ginny asked, quickly. Draco stood up.  
  
"I don't want to go home. I am willing to live with your family. I am willing to pay your family. I am willing to work for your family," Draco said. Ginny started to blush.  
  
"I'm not against it," Ginny muttered. Draco and Oliver heard what she said.  
  
"Really?" Oliver asked. Ginny nodded.  
  
"I said my opinion, but you have to ask the rest of the family. I'm willing to let you stay. But I have to ask my parents, and my brother. Let's not forget that I have to ask Luna and Harry and Hermione," Ginny said, in afterthought.  
  
"Wait, are you saying that Potter and Granger are staying here too?" Draco asked, turning to Oliver. Oliver nodded.  
  
"Yes. Harry and Hermione," Ginny emphasized their names, "are also staying here."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Draco asked, turning to Oliver.  
  
"Because it shouldn't matter," Oliver said flatly.  
  
"Well it does for me. Imagine this. Harry," Draco said through gritted teeth, "hates me. Hermione," he said her name with utter disgust, "hates me. And her older brother hates the fact that I saved his life."  
  
"Wait, you were the one who saved Ron?" Ginny asked, butting into the conversation.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I could use that," Ginny said. Oliver and Draco turned to her.  
  
"What do you mean 'use that'?" Oliver asked. Ginny smiled.  
  
"Ron is in debt with Draco, since Draco saved his life. If I say that, Mum would be willing to let you stay," Ginny said. Oliver nodded.  
  
"Yeah that seems right," Oliver said. He sat back down. Just then, the front door opened and in rushed Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Luna. Mr. Weasley followed them in.  
  
They all turned to Ginny and Oliver. Then they saw Draco. They all were silent for a minute. It was Ron who broke the silence.  
  
"What is he doing here?" Ron asked, his voice rising. Ginny didn't want to yell, but it seemed right.  
  
"He wants to live here," Ginny said, flatly.  
  
"You're kidding right?" Ron asked, angrily.  
  
"No. I think we should let him," Ginny said. Ron turned to his family for support.  
  
"Why? He's a Malfoy. He hates us," Ron said through gritted teeth.  
  
"If he hates us, then why did he save you?" Ginny asked, bringing in the subject. Ron turned red.  
  
"Who told her?" Ron bellowed. The family shook their heads.  
  
"I did," Draco said, finally speaking up. The family turned to him.  
  
"Whose idea was this?" Harry asked. Ginny turned to Oliver and Draco.  
  
"It was mine," Oliver said, lying. Harry frowned.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"What is up with that question? Why don't I answer them all for you? Fine! I don't want to go home! You know why? Because my mother kicked me out! There I said it! She kicked me out! Are you happy now?" Draco yelled. Everyone was taken back by Draco's yelling. Ginny turned to them.  
  
"Now if you turn him down and make him live by himself, then I would say that you guys are just as bad as his mother. He came here, asking for a favor. Why don't you just let him stay? He said he is willing to pay rent, to work, and to be civil. All he is asking is for you to be civil with him also," Ginny said. Her mother turned to her father. Mr. Weasley nodded.  
  
"Fine. Rent is 10 Sickles a month. You are to degnome the garden once a week. You have to be civil. No teasing my family," Arthur said. Draco nodded. Draco was relived.  
  
"Thank you," he said, bowing to the Weasleys. Luna and Hermione exchanged glances. This is going to be a weird summer.  
  
"Thank you," Oliver also said, bowing to them. Ginny smiled. "You won't regret it."  
  
"I better not," Arthur said. With that, he turned to the kitchen. Molly, Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George followed. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Luna approached him.  
  
"If I find out you do anything to hurt my family, I will personally kick you out. Got that?" Ron asked. Draco nodded.  
  
"Whatever you say, Weasley," Draco said. Ginny cleared her throat. "I mean Ron," Draco corrected. Ginny nodded.  
  
"Same here. Don't hurt them," Harry said, not as meanly as Ron, but with more force.  
  
"Yes Harry," Draco said. Ginny smiled. Hermione turned to Ginny. Ginny turned to Oliver and Draco.  
  
"Why don't I bring you two to the barn?" Ginny asked. Oliver nodded. Oliver picked up his bag, and Draco did the same. Ginny walked to the door and opened it. Ron glanced at her with the 'watch yourself' look. Ginny nodded.  
  
Ginny held the door open for them and followed them out the door. Draco turned to Oliver as Ginny walked them to the barn. Oliver pulled out his wand. Ginny walked to the door. "Alohamora," Oliver said, pointing to the lock. It opened.  
  
"Here is where you'll be staying. I am guessing you are going to have to sleep on the couch for now," Ginny said. Draco nodded. "Do you two need anything?" she asked. They shook their heads.  
  
Ginny turned to the door and turned the handle. Before she walked out, Draco said, "Thank you."  
  
"No problem." 


End file.
